


Darcy is 100% the Imposter

by mauve_studio



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauve_studio/pseuds/mauve_studio
Summary: Pride and Prejudice : but it’s a modern au and they’re actually the crew mates from Among Us. Instead of Darcy proposing to Elizabeth and her shutting him down, he asks her if she wants to do tasks with him. Instead of the iconic letter Darcy writes, exposing Wickham, it all goes down in a button press and voice chat.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 23





	Darcy is 100% the Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my english class and thought it would be fun to post lol. it’s kinda short but that’s fine

There are four remaining members of the crew left on the ship, and one of them is an imposter. The people who have made it to this point are Elizabeth and Jane Bennet, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Wickham and they are all working as fast as they can to do their tasks. 

Elizabeth is walking toward the oxygen room, when she passes Mr. Wickham in the hallway. “Hello Wickham, how have your tasks been going?” she questions. 

Wickham gets a shifty look on his face before saying, “Oh, uh …. My tasks… Yes! My tasks! I just did the, uh, button press in Oxygen! I saw Lydia in there too.” 

Elizabeth grins, happy to be heading towards Lydia, before telling Mr. Wickham, “That's great! I’m heading over there now. Oh, by the way, be careful of Darcy, I’m pretty sure he’s the imposter.” After delivering her warning message, Elizabeth continues on her path.  
She walks into the oxygen room and immediately sees Jane's body in the corner. 

After calling the report as fast as she can, she immediately yells, “It's Darcy I know it's Darcy for sure! He killed Lydia, Wickham, we need to vote him out!”

Darcy is quick to defend himself, even while Elizabeth is hard accusing him, and barely letting him talk. The discussion becomes so heated that the timer runs out with anyone voting. The inhabitants of the ship are forced to allow Darcy to remain on the ship, and they all scatter to finish their tasks. 

Darcy walks into electrical and seeing Elizabeth, says, “Elizabeth while we have been on this ship, I have come to appreciate you a lot. I know I wounded your pride when I initially accused you of being the imposter, but I have grown to know you more. Would you like to stick with me and do our tasks together?” 

Elizabeth appears to be extremely offended by this question, stating “No! Why would I want to do my tasks with the imposter? You ruined Jane's life! You are a danger to me and Wickham, and I will NEVER do my tasks with you or trust you.” After delivering that bold statement she departs from the electrical room, and heads over to the reactor to do her final task. Right before she begins to activate the reactor, an alarm goes off, meaning that a button has been called and everyone has to go to the meeting.

Once the other two ‘crewmates’ have arrived at the cafeteria, the meeting begins. Darcy starts off boldly, stating “Listen Elizabeth, I know you think I’m the imposter, but listen to what I’m about to say very closely. I know that Wickham is the imposter. I saw him vent and kill my sister earlier this round, and I tried to tell you earlier but you ignored me. I know that he has a nice voice and is handsome, but don't let that convince you. Think. Have you seen him doing any tasks?”

Hesitantly, Elizabeth responds, “.....no. But he did say he was pushing buttons in Oxygen, and he saw Jane there!” 

Darcy frowns, before saying “That just adds to my points, because that isn't a real task. Also, where was Jane's body found? Oxygen. Who was the last person there? Wickham.”

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly went big and her mouth fell open. “Darcy. I have been such a humongous idiot. You’re not the imposter…. Wickham is. I cannot believe that Lydia died because of how quick I was to jump to conclusions. I’ve been such a fool, only love could blind me more than my pride has.” 

Luckily Darcy and Elizabeth remembered to vote before the timer went off, and Wickham was expelled from the ship. 

…Wickham was the Imposter…  
0 Imposters remain


End file.
